A new kind of magic
by Hanyou Ryuoh
Summary: Haku and Howl get chosen by their King to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, in order to find out anything that could help the kingdom's magic to improve. They join Lily and James in their years through Hogwarts. Intended for K , I initially use Haku after the events of Spirited Away, and Howl before he meets Calcifer.
1. Chapter 1

On the morning of the first of September, Howl woke up feeling very excited. He usually did nothing to show his emotions, least of all if he was nervous. But that day he felt like opening the windows wide and taking a deep breath of air. He then remembered the foul smell of this town's air and refrained of it. He was even tempted to ask Madam Sulliman to take a walk out into the mountains instead of deeper into this strange country. He sighed, then stood up from his pillow-crowded bed and composed his expression in front of the mirror. He had been taught to keep a calm, pleasant expression at all times, but at moments of excitement such as this, it was hard to comply with the King's Sorceress's rules. He began mentally ticking off the things he needed to do before leaving. He went over his textbooks and double-checked Heen's concealment charm before heading downstairs for breakfast. He thought he caught a glimpse of Haku going into his own room and smiled. That boy was extremely good at his job.

-Good morning, Howl. - called his tutor from the cushioned chair she always used.

-Good morning, Your Honor. That new headdress looks splendid on you.

\- You always overdo it with compliments, dear. - answered Madam Sulliman, slightly pink now - But that might be a part of your charm. And speaking of charms, why did you choose such a heavily magical dog, Howl? A nice cat would have been perfectly fine for a pet, especially in that strange place. Moreover, you are only allowed to bring a toad, a cat or and owl. What will you do with him?

\- You underestimate your own teaching, madam. I have concealed him and he will be acting as my owl. Wizards here use them as a kind of postal service and, as you said, Heen is heavily magical and will serve me as what the English Folklore calls a familiar.

Madam Sulliman estoically sipped her tea, but Howl had seen some distress show in her since the King's order had arrived.

\- It was the King's desire for me to learn this kingdom's ways of magic. It was also a surprise for me, but I will give it my best. And besides, I was not the only one who got chosen to attend.

\- It is not my wish to go against the King's desires, but I do not think sending Haku and you to learn wandspelling will be of any improvement to our kingdom's magic. Not when we have already surpassed the use of mere wands and staves.

\- Now, now Madam. We all eventually come to need a wand or staff at an old age, so we might as well learn both ways while we're still young.

They went on eating that way, with Howl ever more amused by Madam Sulliman's ill concealed jealousy.

\- On top of that, look at their choice for a motto: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. Who on earth would tickle someone like Haku, even asleep?

\- People can be weird sometimes, madam. It is my guess that they might be even more so when they grow up in a place like that school. We will eventually come to see, and if Haku and I become bothersomely English, Witch Seniba and yourself are perfectly capable of righting a couple of misled magic holders.

Madam Sullivan smiled very slightly at Howl's tamed compliment, but composing herself said:

\- You should fetch Haku and get ready to leave immediately. You will have to perform a series of charms on him if you wish to travel by flight in an England-approved manner.

\- Certainly, madam.

And so, Howl left for his room, feeling ever more anxious to join this country's magical apprentices and learn all he could. When he arrived, Haku had already arranged Howl's luggage in a superb mahogany trunk, and his own in a slightly less fancy oak trunk.

\- You should show off a bit more, you know? - Howl told him.

\- I have grown used to the life of a servant, even if Witch Seniba and I are fortunately wealthy ones. That is the reason I try not to call for much attention.

\- I don't know, it's a bit odd. You might even have more money than my master. Anyway, you also don't have to be so formal all the time either. - Howl winked - Just when Madam Sulliman is near.

Haku smiled ever so slightly, and so they carried their luggage towards the hall and then were off, soaring through the air towards a new adventure in that strange school named Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated for ages. Although this is a shot update, I hope to develop this story more from now on. Please comment if you have anything to say (even if it's about my awkward grammar/spelling) :)

Howl sat on Haku's back, breathing in the fresh, clean air that height provided. It was still not the same as home, but much better than the smelly fog surrounding this country's capital. Howl thought Haku was enjoying the air as well, but it was hard to tell when he was in dragon shape. He only ever looked fierce and wise, qualities he never let show whenever he was in human form. Haku was quite majestic to behold this way, but Howl was more worried about English wizards spotting them, or worse: Madam Sulliman. He had convinced her that air travel would be the safest way to avoid detection, what with Haku's foreigner looks and Howl's obvious disdain for local clothing. She had agreed to let Howl disguise Haku as a broomstick and then fly on top of him to a safe landing spot near the train station, and Howl would have happily complained if Haku had not shot him a look of disgust at the mention of this idea. It had been very brief, but Howl had caught the idea: no turning him into a broomstick.

So they had left as quickly as they could, Howl mounting Haku in his dragon form along with the luggage. Haku had still seemed reluctant to act as a flying mule, but showed relief at not being turned into a flying broom. Now that they were flying though, both wizards were enjoying the freedom that the air provided. They arrived too soon at the landing spot they had chosen, but the trip had improved both of their moods. Howl unmade the luggage's concealment, while Haku returned to human shape and attempted to persuade Heen into an owl cage.

Once in the station, they encountered a new problem. As ever, platform numbers were in perfect order, except that none of them was 9 and 3/4. Haku could smell something funny between those two, but discarded the thought, wondering how they would get to the train. They still had plenty of time before the Hogwarts Express left, but could not figure out how to find it. Howl suddenly smirked: -I know! It's a test! Sullivan said it would be between platform 9 and 10, so we should just teleport into whatever some space we imagine between them. Trouble is, how can we do so? Teleporting is illegal in our country, and here in London can only be used by adults.-

As Howl went on and on like this, Haku began observing the people in the station. It was a habit of his, on that had turned quite useful in moving here, since it helped him behave more appropiately. He started noticing patterns among the crowd: those going to a platform 9, those going to 10 and so forth. But there was a certaing crowd that puzzled him. They seemed perfectly capable of guiding themselves, but at the same time had no apparent direction, and they all seemed to give Haku the slip after a few moments of observation. Finally, a pattern appeared before his eyes. These people arrived to the barrier between platforms, pretended to be lost or distracted, and then disappeared into the solid wall.

-Master Howl, I believe we should come this way

-Stop calling me Master, ok? You remind me too much of Sullivan's puppets. Besides, it is inappropriate here, since we are going to be equals... hey!

Haku was already approaching the barrier, a bit too decided to crack his skull open on it. Howl was no good at healing magic, so he might as well... where had Haku gone?

Howl's pace wavered as he followed after his companion, but he still walked through the barrier and into platform 9 and 3/4. _It figures,_ he thought. _Still, they should note this on the acceptance letters. Someone could lose the train if they didn't know this secret._

Smirking, Howl looked around and found Haku close by. He almost stopped smirking, but then reminded himself he was expected to be expressive here. He walked to his companion and let out a sigh.

-Well, I _was_ kind of right about it being a test. Not sure it counts if you told me the answer, though.- Howl nudged Haku in the ribs.

Haku's puzzled look turned to one of delight. - Smell that?

-Smell what?

-Precisely.- Haku grinned more widely. It was a strange sight, but Howl wondered about his words.

The realisation smacked Howl in the face, and quite literally. The Hogwarts Express let out a huge cloud of smoke, which somehow had none of the metallic smell that was so repulsive.

-Who would think? They do care about travelling in style.


End file.
